legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sim533/What's coming next in Open Beta?
Funcom announced today on their website, what the following world will be: The Mythology World. No surprises, as the Mythology world is already known to be coming since early closed beta. Aside from mentioning the upcoming world, they are also talking about a new and super fun way to collect minifigures. Probably they are talking now about the scissors, which have disappeared when the Space World came out in Closed Beta. Or could it be something else? FUNCOM REVEALS UPDATE PLANS FOR LEGO®MINIFIGURES ONLINE OPEN BETA Published on (2014-06-25) – Funcom successfully launches free-to-play Open Beta for LEGO Minifigures Online; the fun has begun! – Oslo, Norway – June 25th, 2014 – Funcom and The LEGO Group are very excited to have kicked off the Open Beta for LEGO® Minifigures Online, and LEGO fans from all over the world have now begun assembling their Minifigure teams and sent them out on grand, online adventures! LEGO Minifigures Online is set to launch later this fall, and throughout the coming months of Open Beta and beyond players will see the game grow and expand as new content and gameplay is introduced. The game is currently available for play on the Windows PC, and the developers are hard at work preparing tablet versions of the game which will be available later this year. Based on the hugely popular Minifigures series of collectible toys, LEGO Minifigures Online is a free-to-play game geared towards a younger audience, but can be just as much fun for the young at heart; especially when playing with your kids! Here players get to collect countless Minifigures, discover their unique abilities, and take them out on great adventures through colorful LEGO worlds together with thousands of other players. Funcom is making sure LEGO Minifigures Online is a fun, enjoyable and safe experience for everyone, and the game is fully COPPA compliant and has a robust privacy policy certified by TRUSTe. In-game chat is filtered and monitored using Crisp Thinking technology, and is restricted to members only to ensure a friendly and safe social environment; especially for younger players. "This is the first step on a new and exciting journey," says Funcom CEO Ole Schreiner. "We are going to use these months of Open Beta to push the game in the right direction by adding, tweaking, polishing, changing and doing everything it takes to make sure the game is constantly evolving and improving. Players can expect to see both smaller and bigger changes over the course of Open Beta, and we look forward to surprising players with great new content and gameplay." Currently players can explore exciting locations in Pirate World, Medieval World and Space World, but the developers are hard at work finishing up more great content. More worlds will be added, and coming up next in Open Beta is the legendary Mythology World, where adventurers get to visit the Underworld and even battle Hades himself! Players can also look forward to new gameplay mechanics, such as a new and super fun way to collect minifigures. To join the fun, please visit www.playminifigures.com to download the game. All player progress and purchases will carry over from Open Beta through the full launch and beyond. ABOUT FUNCOM: Funcom is an independent developer and publisher of online games for PC and consoles. Funcom has provided outstanding entertainment since 1993 and continues to expand its track-record of more than twenty released games. Recent titles include 'The Secret World', ‘Age of Conan: Hyborian Adventures’, 'Anarchy Online' and 'Dreamfall: The Longest Journey', as well as 'LEGO Minifigures Online' which is currently in development. For corporate information please visiit www.funcom.com. For information about Funcom games visit www.playminifigures.com, www.anarchy-online.com, www.dreamfall.com, www.thesecretworld.com or www.ageofconan.com. Funcom is listed on the Oslo Stock Exchange under the ticker FUNCOM. ABOUT THE LEGO GROUP: The LEGO Group is a privately held company based in Billund, Denmark. The company is still owned by the Kirk Kristiansen family who founded it in 1932. The LEGO Group is engaged in the development of children's creativity through playing and learning. Based on the world-famous LEGO® brick, the company today provides toys, experiences and teaching materials for children in more than 130 countries. The LEGO Group has approximately 10,000 employees, and it is the world's third largest manufacturer of play materials. Our head office is in Billund, Denmark but we have subsidiaries and branches throughout the world, and LEGO products are sold in more than 130 countries. Category:Blog posts Category:News